The Worst Year And The Best
by FrozenInsideTheWinter
Summary: Regina witnesses a car accident that turns the year into the worst, and possibly the best, year of her life.
1. Chapter 1: Crash

Regina was enjoying nature on a hot spring day. The pink cherry blossoms on the ground below her apple tree added to the beauty of the front yard. She had always loved spring, not because it was her birthday on the first day it started, but because it was always the season that made her feel most at peace.

She sighed.

She loved Henry, but today she was glad he was at school so that she could enjoy the nice day by herself. She sat down under the apple tree and for what seemed like an eternity and after a while she laid down, heels and all, and drifted off to sleep.

_Crash!_

She woke with a start and heard car alarms in the distance. She jumped up, wiping the sleep from her eyes as she went to see the wreck in the street.

She soon realized that she was the only one on the block as she looked up and down the street. She walked towards the wreck, curiously peering into the window of a worn white pick-up. She didn't like what she saw and looked up, seeing that the driver's door of a black SUV swung open and abandoned. She stared at it in wonder before thinking fast, practically ripping her back pocket trying to get her phone out, and immediately dialed the hospital number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, it's the Mayor, I need an ambulance as soon as possible, I trust you know where my house is?"

"… Of course, I just dialed them up. They're on their way."

Regina hung up and waited for what seemed like an eternity for the ambulance, (which was only 2 and-a-half minutes) impatiently tapping her foot against the pavement. She just couldn't burn the image of all the blood that covered the man in the pick-up, making him unrecognizable, but unable to forget.

She had, after all, killed many people in much more gruesome ways, but this was getting to her. Maybe the curse made her soft? Yes, yes that was it.

She went inside to attempt to lure sleep to her once again, but she couldn't even bring herself to close her eyes.

**_Okay guys, the first chapter is posted! And yes, this will be a multichapter, my first actually on this site! Lots of Stable Queen! You can never go wrong with them! XD Oh and don't forget to check out my poll for what I should do next! Reviews are welcome! :) _**

**_P.S - Sorry it's so short! The other chapters will be longer! DX_**


	2. Chapter 2: Random Act Of Kindness

Regina strutted up to the counter with confidence, knowing that she could get in to see him without much hassle.

"May I help you Madame Mayor?" the red-haired admission looked up at her with a friendly smile, something Regina wasn't used to.

"Yes, I believe you can. I'm here to see the patient that was in the car accident" she said, reluctantly adding, "I wanted to see how he's doing."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Mills, I can't do that, he's not allowed visitors at this time and I'm afraid he doesn't want any. I mean, he doesn't seem to remember anything."

"Really?"

"Yes, it seems you have a knack for finding John Does." The admission gave her a wink, which made Regina roll her eyes in annoyance. Okay. This is business.

She slammed her hands down on the counter, drawing looks from the people in waiting and making the brash young redhead's smile vanish.

"Listen _dear,_" she said in a dangerously low voice, "I found the man. You should let me see him, or else I will find a way to do it myself, and I know neither of us want that do we?" she said, the threat nearly whispered. The clean, white waiting room was dead silent.

The admission looked down at her hands, avoiding Regina's dark eyes.

"This way."

Regina followed the red-head down the hall, taking a series of twists and turns before arriving at room 345. _345, got it._

"This is it." The woman pushed open the polished glass door revealing the man in the bed. _Daniel. _No. It couldn't be. He was dead, she saw her mother rip his heart out with her very own eyes. But this meant they had another chance, this meant-

"Hello? Are you the Mayor, the woman who found me?" She walked to his beside, feeling tears well in her eyes. She wanted to run to him, to kiss him senseless. She wanted to hold his hand again as they used to do so long ago. But no, she wouldn't let the tears fall, and she wouldn't make a fool of herself now that she finally had him back.

"Yes, yes I am. Are you feeling okay?" she asked in a soft, almost hesitant voice. The admission felt awkward, standing there watching Regina have a delicate moment with a patient, so she left them there, knowing her boss would have 10 cows.

Daniel gazed at her with his blue eyes that she had missed so, thinking about how strikingly beautiful the kind woman was.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit faded. I can't remember anything, not my name, where I'm from, my age. None of this makes sense!" Regina sensed his panic and laid her hand over his.

"Hey, it'll be okay. You'll remember soon I'm sure. Do you know when the nurses will let you out?"

"W-well," he stammered, "I heard two of them talking and they said they would let me out as soon as they found someone they could trust to help rehabilitate my memories…" He stopped when Regina's eyes widened with something undefinable.

"Would you object if I were to let you stay at my house?"

He smiled, feeling unable to show her the gratitude he felt at her offer.

"I-I… it wouldn't be an interference would it? You are the Mayor, I don't want to be a bother-"

"No!" she said quickly, "No, I would want you there. I think it would be nice to have another person around for a while. And you can call me Regina." He nodded and then caught on to what she had just said.

His brow arched as his heart fell in mild disappointment that Regina obviously caught. "Another?"

She smiled even wider, "Yes, I have a 7-year old son, his name is Henry."

Daniel's relief was almost overwhelming, though he had just met this woman and had no idea why.

There seemed to be a pause in time, a pause where there gazes on each-other seemed searing with unsaid words, and it made the air seem warm around them. They soon both realized they were holding hands and Regina quickly let go, as if it had burned her, and broke the gaze.

"Regina, do-do we know each-other? I know it sounds crazy, but you seem, familiar, somehow."

Regina looked up, a hint of her past smile ghosted onto her face.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't think we have." She watched as Daniel gave a small nod, and she sighed.

"Why don't I go fill out the paperwork, and I'll come pick you up tomorrow morning after they run some tests?" she said, standing up.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Her smile was back, he loved that smile.

"See you tomorrow." She turned to go and her hand was on the door-handle until Daniel called out to her.

"Oh and Regina? Thank you. I would be alone in this if you hadn't done this, I owe you."

She twisted her head around to look at him and laughed, "It was nothing," but really, it was everything.

**_I hope you guys liked this chapter! I certainly did. XD And thank you for all the kind reviews and story follows! This is during the curse btw, a couple years before Emma. Love you all! :)_**


	3. Chapter 3: When Coming Home

Daniel sat in the passenger seat, and Regina noticed him stare at her when he thought she wasn't looking. She looked ahead and let a smirk cover her lips.

"Regina?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks again for what you're doing. I appreciate it more than you know."

"Like I said, it was nothing." She turned her head to him briefly, a sincere smile in place.

"So, about this Henry I've been hearing about, he's your son huh?"

"Yes, adopted, but my son all the same."

"I bet you're a great mother. Have you ever thought about… having your own kids one day?" He asked, almost hopeful she would say yes. _Pull it together man, don't push the boundaries. _

If it was anyone else, she would've snapped at them for being so nosy, but this wasn't just anybody else.

"I've thought about it, but the first time didn't turn out… well." She struggled to multitask not choking up and keeping her eyes on the road.

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I suppose I just haven't found the right person to try again with yet."

A comfortable silence settled between them, and she suddenly felt a hand rest on top of her's in her lap. She looked at him in astonishment, but all he offered was a nervous smile. All that did was make her smile back.

Soon Regina stopped the car in the driveway of a very large, clean white house, and he slowly let go of her hand. They both missed the contact immediately, but neither of them spoke.

"So this is your house? It's quite impressive!"

Regina blushed, "Oh thank you…uh, we should go, Henry's waiting to meet you."

He nodded and followed her inside, and it was soon enough that he saw a brown-haired bundle of energy plow into Regina, making her giggle.

"Mom I missed you!"

"I missed you too," she said, pulling away just enough to look him in the eye, "Henry-

"You said you would be back by 9:30, and it is now 9:_45!_" Henry told Regina with an adorable pout on his face, and she ruffled his hair, replacing the frown with a smile.

"Well, I'm sorry Mister I guess I ran a little late. Now Henry, introduce yourself please."

Henry straightened up, trying to be formal, even with his superman pajamas and messy hair. He had to admit, he was quite impressed by the boy.

"Hello, I'm Henry. Nice to meet you." The boy held out his hand for him to shake, and he saw Regina stifle a laugh.

"Well hello there Henry, I'm…" he trailed off, trying to think fast, "Daniel." Regina could have swore her heart skipped a beat.

The boy smiled, immediately taking a like to this Daniel.

"Henry, why don't you show Mr. Daniel his room while I cook some breakfast," she said as she slid off her heels and placed the on the shoe rack.

"Yes, mom. Come on Daniel!"

"Henry! Don't run on the stairs!" He heard Regina call.

The boy rolled his eyes, "Yes, mom."

After eating with Henry and Regina, she left him to look around, going upstairs to spend time with Henry. He walked around the huge house, noticing pictures of Regina's past with Henry. One particular picture caught is eye. It looked taken professionally, and it was a close-up of Regina with a huge smile, sitting down at a playground holding a 3-year-old Henry in front of her, who shared her happiness.

He decided right there, right then, that if he would have one regret in this life, it would be not getting to know Regina. He thought she was enchanting, beautiful, kind, everything he loved.

He walked over to the couch to sit down and take in the high-end living room, when is hand bumped into a small red velvet box that looked to hold some piece of jewelry. He felt guilty doing it, but he slowly opened it, and there he saw a metal ring. It looked worn and old, but still strangely beautiful.

It reminded him of Regina. Regina, didn't she say she would be down by now? She said she would be down by 3:00, when Henry's computer time starts. It was now 4:00.

"Daniel" waited two more hours until he started to worry and shouted up the stairs.

"Henry!"

The boy appeared with giant silver headphones still on.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen your mom?"

"No, I thought she was with you."

"She isn't."

"Maybe she's outside," he suggested.

"Okay, I'll check." He didn't want to worry Henry, but the truth was, he had already checked. And as sure as his eyes were blue, she _wasn't _out there.

**_Okay guys, hoped you liked the little cliffhanger. I really wanted to have a chapter where Henry meets Daniel, so voila! Hugs to you! :)_**


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble In Paradise

"Okay Henry, do you want your computer time now?" she asked, her mind silently screaming with hope that he did, now that she had read him 15 Marvel comic books and possibly counting. She looked at him as he took his sweet time thinking about his win-win situation, and Regina thought the look on his face was adorable.

"Yeah, I think I should get it in before lunch. Thanks mom."

She leaned down and kissed his hair, "No problem sweetie."

She smiled at him and got off Henry's twin bed, wincing as she felt that her leg was asleep. She shook it off and walked down the hall, trying to think about what she and Daniel were going to talk about when she got downstairs. She still couldn't believe she had gotten him back. It was her most unrealistic dream come true.

Suddenly, she felt something foreign slide over her mouth, and cold hands tie her own around her back with something that felt like rope. She let her eyes widen in terror, and tried to scream, but it was cut off by the gag. Her feet were roughly kicked out from under her and she went face down onto the carpet. She felt her nose light up her whole face and tears spilled out of her eyes.

She was thrown over onto her back swiftly, only having enough time to recognize a flash of unforgettable red hair before a pale fist connected with her face, making everything go black.

XxX

"Hey, Henry!" Daniel yelled after a few more seconds.

Henry sighed, coming back out.

"Yes?"

"What kind of ice cream do you like?"

Daniel could see the kid's eyes light up like it was Christmas morning.

"Ben & Jerry's?"

"Yeah."

"Cherry Garcia," he replied, "Thanks!"

"No problem!" He smiled up at Henry and shrugged into his jacket, he was going to find Regina.

XxX

"W-what do you want?" she asked, swallowing hard. The coldness of the basement made her skin pale and feel like ice through her thin grey silk blouse.

"I want to know some information, and in return I'll spare you and Henry."

Regina briefly wondered about Daniel. Was this about him?

"What do you want to know?" she winced; her nose was on fire, broken, she was sure.

The admission, still wearing her nurse uniform, turned to her. Regina was able to read her name tag, if she squinted hard enough. _Arriane Waters, _it read. Right! She would've snapped her fingers if her hands weren't bonded behind a metal chair seemingly made in hell. Regina had read her file when she used her skeleton keys to get in to Archie's office when she first transported to Storybrooke. She seemingly had a split personality. _Oh, Ariel._

"I want to know why I can't remember anything. Not my childhood, when I met people, an-y-thing. And I've asked around, nobody else remembered either. So I thought, hmm, Regina's the Mayor, I bet she knows what's going on. So tell me, or you'll no longer be able to." Ariel pulled a kitchen knife out of her back pocket and advanced towards Regina, who turned her head slightly in fear.

"Okay! Okay. I'll tell you!" Ariel stopped and smiled, crossing her arms and chewing on the knife tip expectantly. So Regina told her about the curse. About everything. She knew she sounded crazy, but Ariel was crazy too right? She realized that her logic must have been flawed when Ariel raised the knife again, angry now, and backhanded Regina across the face so hard that blood spattered across the floor. It took Regina a minute to right herself.

"DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID?!"

"N-no. It's the truth-"

Ariel raised her hand, her face contorting into an annoyed look. "Lady, I think it's time that you met your maker." Ariel raised the knife, and Regina knew this was her end. A ridiculous end. The Evil Queen slain by The Little Mermaid. What were the fates thinking? But it didn't matter now. She had failed Henry, failed Daniel, failed herself.

**_Okay, I know. Ariel is psychotic. XD But that's the _**fun **_of it! Hope you liked this chapter! Told you it would be shocking! ;)_**


	5. Chapter 5: Cruel Fate

Daniel ran into town, coming up to person after person to ask if they've seen the Mayor lately. They all said no.

He figured he would try one more place before going solo. He walked into a diner supposedly called _Granny's_ , and cleared his throat.

"Hey, hey everyone! Please listen!"

Everyone snapped their heads around to look at him, and he saw an older woman and a pretty young brunette walk out from the kitchen out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I want to know if any of you have seen the Mayor lately… I fear she may be in danger." He heard their hushed whispers and saw puzzled looks on the citizen's faces at what danger she may be in and who he was.

"Who is he Granny?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him around before."

The older woman spoke up.

"I'm sorry, we haven't. Can we help you look?" she asked.

"Yes, can we? I'm sure we would be a great addition. Granny's good with weapons and I've heard I'm a pretty good detective when it comes to those things," the young brunette said with pride.

Daniel nodded, grateful to have help in looking for his…well… it was complicated.

"Thank you so much. I owe you big time."

Granny waved her hand. "Don't mention it. The woman might be cold, but we can't turn away from a person in need."

Ruby nodded in agreement and then turned to two small blonde waitresses behind the counter.

"Aaliyah, Cheryl, you two okay working double shifts?" she paused as the waitresses' faces contorted into an annoyed look.

"There will be lots of extra pay?" Ruby bribed, and they grudgingly nodded and went to get more food as the diner returned to normal.

She walked back to the rest of the party.

"Oh, we haven't introduced ourselves," she stuck a slender hand out, "I'm Ruby and this is Granny."

Daniel shook it with ease and smiled at Granny.

"Daniel. Now, should we go?"

XxX

They searched all over town. They were exhausted, and when the sky started to darken and rain, the three took shelter in Mr. Gold's pawnshop. Luckily, it said closed and the pawnbroker had gone home.

"Look, Daniel," Ruby started gently after a while, "I think it's time we've gone home. We can continue tomorrow-"

"Ruby, please don't stop. She's got to be around somewhere! We just have to look harder," he said, feeling helpless.

"Son, we've looked everywhere we can look," Granny shrugged, "Maybe she doesn't want to be found."

Just then, Ruby stumbled over the crinkles of a rug, which retreated to leave a trap door in sight. She raised her eyebrows and reluctantly opened it, surprised to hear the old thing be silent as a mouse.

"Come on, maybe she's in here," she whispered. Daniel nodded, hoping hard that she was right. They slid one by one into what looked like a basement, and slowly walked through a narrow, cold hallway.

Ruby came to a dead stop. Daniel came around the front, "What's wro-" The picture he saw before him was terrifying, a moment that he was sure would burn into his mind for the rest of his life.

Regina was tied to a metal chair, pure terror beyond words filled her eyes, and he saw her lip tremble. In front of her, with her back turned to them, was a fire-red haired woman raising a dagger to plunge into Regina's chest, and Daniel's whole world just stopped. Everything he saw seemed to be in slow motion, and as he caught gaze with Regina he knew he had to do something. He had to be _her _savior.

So he was.

"Noooooo!" He ran and jumped on the woman's back, knocking her to the floor. He struggled with the young woman as Granny and Ruby untied a frightened Regina. The red-head pushed him off with admirable strength and bolted off the floor at the same time as Daniel, trying to swipe him as he evaded her blows.

Granny wrenched the woman's arm back from behind, punching her hard in the face. She looked dazed for a moment, but refused to go down as she twisted her arm from Granny's grasp, kicking her in the shin.

Turning back to Daniel, who had approached rapidly behind her while she fought Granny, she grabbed his shoulder and buried the knife into his stomach before he could think.

"DANIEL!" Regina screamed in anguish as Ariel retreated from him, turning back to Regina.

Daniel, fell to the floor, watching Regina's eyes fill with rage as she took the metal chair and smashed it into the mermaid's head, knocking her unconscious.

She ran to him, picking his head up and putting it in her lap. She sobbed loudly into his shirt.

"Oh Daniel," Ruby said while approaching with Granny, tears-filling her eyes as well. Obviously Regina cared for him very much.

Regina looked back up at Granny, mascara running, broken nose red.

"I-Isn't there _something _you can do?" she asked in a faint, heartbroken voice.

"I'm so sorry Regina, Daniel. It looks like she struck your veins. You're going to bleed out if you don't have immediate assistance, and it will be too late by that time. We're both so sorry," Granny said, hanging her head. Ruby hugged her, sobbing.

Daniel nodded solemnly and intertwined Regina's fingers with his. "R-Regina, I love you."

She sucked in a sharp breath, before her face melted into a warm smile.

"I love you too. You have made this boring year the best of my life, even if we were only together for a day," she laughed.

He smiled at her fondly and sighed.

"I knew I loved you from the moment I met you. You're so beautiful," he said, stroking her cheek with his thumb, "You make my existence."

Regina's heart warmed at the sweet words that were so like Daniel to say. She knew it was time as soon as he started to pale and slack against her.

"Oh, please get Henry some Cherry Garcia ice cream for me. I promised him."

"I will."

He smiled and stared into Regina's deep brown eyes.

"Daniel," she started, "Thank you so much, you saved me."

Her tears dripped onto his chest, and blood seeped swiftly from the stomach wound.

His vision started to double and blur, but her tried to focus on the last thing he wanted to see before he died.

"No, you can't go, not yet."

"I-I… love you," he whispered, and the last the he heard was crying and Regina's screams that she loved him back as he faded away into darkness, his last breath seeming to fill the air around them.

XxX

Regina was helpless. She hated feeling helpless. Especially when the man she loved with all her heart was dying in her arms.

She replayed the things she'd done to bring him back just days ago, thinking she'd failed. But she hadn't.

She thought about all the great times she and Daniel shared, past and present. She loved him _so _much. This felt like it ripped her soul in half, feeling him link his fingers with hers, confess his love, say his last words.

When he finally closed his eyes and layed his head back into her supportive hand, she knew death had won, and would continue to win this fight. She screamed and pleaded, telling him how much she loved him, can't believing he was leaving her a second time.

After a while she gave up, lying her head on his chest and letting all her disappointment, previous fear, love, and anguish bleed out of her in the form of tears.

It reminded her of when Victor had said he had failed in bringing him back with the heart, and she had slept on top of Daniel all night, trying to fool herself into thinking that if she wished hard enough he would come back to her.

Regina didn't see or hear anything as Granny gently pulled her sad, limp form off of Daniel, only thinking that no true love's kiss, fairy, wish, or magic, could break her curse called Fate.

**_I hope I did Daniel's last moments justice! Please, tell me what you think! There will be 1 more chapter! :)_**


	6. Chapter 6: Heavy Hearted

Regina walked home, cherry ice cream in hand, tears spilling down her face as she replayed the tragic moment again and again. The moment when Daniel had gone.

The sheriff had arrested a dazed Ariel, or _Ms. Waters _she should say, who was put in solitary confinement, and paramedics had come and taken Daniel away on a stretcher. No matter how hard she fought to go with him in the car, they said no, telling her that she had an under-aged boy at home alone and that Daniel would be given a funeral in a week.

She wondered just how she would tell Henry. Telling a 7-year-old boy that a friend he had just talked to earlier that day just died would be… it would be horrible. She wept as she trudged home, the sun starting to set the sky on fire beautifully, but Regina just saw the color of Daniel's blood.

XxX

Regina unlocked the door, peering in to see Henry watching cartoons on the couch. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and stood tall with a smile. _Okay, show_ time.

"Mom!" He flew off the couch and barreled into her.

"I was so worried!" he looked up at her, arms still wrapped securely around her waist.

"Why were you gone so long, where's Daniel?"

She gulped. "Come and sit down." She led him to the couch and turned off the TV, thinking Tom and Jerry didn't exactly help her decide what to say.

She lifted the boy into her lap, kissing his forehead. "Henry, something has happened to Daniel," she said in a soft voice. She started to tear-up again as he looked up at her with knowing brown eyes.

"What happened?"

Not wanting Henry to feel unsafe in his home, she said, "A bad, bad person took me and locked me up. Daniel came to save me with Granny and Ruby. They're alright but Daniel…" She was crying again, and Henry's eyes sparkled sadly, his lip trembling. She held him to her chest, cradling him protectively.

"Daniel didn't survive?"

Regina shook her head in negative.

"I'm so sorry Henry," she sobbed as he held onto the shoulder of her trench-coat.

"Mommy, will he have a funeral?" he asked quietly.

"Yes dear, we can take the day off to go to it." She spared a watery smile at him and picked the ice cream of the coffee table.

"But hey," she said, smoothing his hair back, "He asked me to give this to you."

XxX

"Daniel was a good man, and in the few days I had known him he had made me feel like someone besides my beloved son Henry, understood every word I was trying to say. If he would have stayed with us long enough, he would've spread those feelings of love, kindness, and worth to all of the residents of Storybrooke. We will miss him dearly, and we will never forget what a wonderful man… he was." She whispered the end, choking up.

She pulled Henry close and Granny did the same to Ruby. They stood silently staring as his grave before saying their goodbyes and returning to work and home with heavy hearts.

It was true, Regina would never forget Daniel. She would always hold onto him, for as long as her soul lived.

**_Okay guys, that's the end! :) Hope you enjoyed this story! I'm probably going take take a break for a while and then do a oneshot to get you guys worked up again before I do Light Up The Sky. :) Please, leave reviews for me and tell me what you thought! Hope you liked the story! ^^_**


End file.
